


Have Your McFrickins (Very Crack)

by Cleanse, TunaNoodleSoup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleanse/pseuds/Cleanse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaNoodleSoup/pseuds/TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: In which Ink is a cashier and Blue asks for his McFrickins.And...probably more crack.Who am I kidding, this is crack.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Before We Begin On Our Journey For McFrickins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunaNoodleSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaNoodleSoup/gifts), [White_Bred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=White_Bred).



ALRIGHT! BEFORE WE BEGIN

This was created because of White_Bred. White_Bred, thank you for sharing this life story you had about telling your family that you wanted McFrickins from McDonalds. I hope one day you muster the courage to tell the cashier what you truly want in life yourself. But, before you gather your courage, I shall make this crackfic to tell the story of the Sans AUS being in your position. 

Anyways, this is the tale of Ink, a cashier and his idiotic friends who always go to McDonalds on his shift to ask for the strangest things off the menu. Particularly, things that do not exist on the menu. 

Well, McFrickins should exist.

But Ink doesn't agree with that. 


	2. Ink Denies them of mcfrickins and radish fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to the mcfrickins. Or do we??

"Hey, want to annoy Ink again?" Blue asked, steering the wheel. He had volunteered to be the one to drive them home, having gotten his drivers license (which he probably shouldn’t have, considering the amount of car crashes he had in it was a miracle that he was alive....somehow).

"Yeah, sure," Dream approved. "Let's see if we can get some radish fries." Blue snickered, and turned the car around in the middle of the road in order to go back for the McDonalds.

After avoiding multiple car incidents that Dream was sure that they were going to die in, Blue finally managed to get to the drive through of the McDonalds.

"It's a miracle that we're not bleeding out onto the pavement right now," Dream said. "And you kinda broke the law." Blue scoffed and rolled his eyes. "

I did amazingly, what do you mean?? And, you say that we broke the law like we don't do it on a regular day to day basis," Blue pointed out. Dream rolled his eyes as they moved up in line.

"Not so loud, idiot," Dream chided him.

"No, you're an idiot," Blue shot back. 

"Shut the fuck up," Dream told him. 

"Nah, I like talking." The two fell into silence, at least until they moved up and Ink's voice came from the speaker.

"Hi, what can I get you?" He asked, and Blue snickered.

"I'd like some of your best **McFrickins**!" Ink was silent. 

"Blue, what the heck."

"You mean Hecc?" 

"What's the difference? Plus, I'm not in the mood for this right now." Dream rolled his eyes.

"Shut, Ink, and get us our McFrickins." Dream ordred. 

"We don't serve that here, _sir,_ " Ink said. "Now order something that's actually on the menu for once." 

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Ink." 

"Nah. Now, what the fuck do you want."

"I want your best radish fries." 

"Fuck you, you're getting regular fries, you're undeserving of the radish fries or your McFrickins."

"FUCK YOU, INK!!" 

"No thanks, I don't want to be your boyfriend, nonetheless the father of your child. I feel bad for the guy who is going to be later in life. Now you're both going to be getting fries and nuggets. Shut. Move along, children." Blue fumed at the wheel and moved up. 


	3. Ink holds them at gunpoint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink denies them.

As soon as Blue pulled up to the window, Ink greeted them.

"Hello idiots," Ink greeted. "Now pay up. Give the money." 

"Pftt, you think I'm going to give the mone--" Blue was cut off by Ink glaring at him, pulling out a pistol. 

"I said, **pay up.** " 

"OKAY, OKYA," Dream said, grabbing his credit card out of his bag as the gun in Ink's hand poofted. Like, it literally poofed, turning into gas that drifted off into the wind. Dream handed the card over and pressed it against the machine. 

"Good," Ink approved. "Now wait, children." 

Blue almost exploded right then and there. 

"I WANT THE RADISH FRIES YOU FUCKER," He roared, but Ink had already closed the window.

"Fuck." Dream said. 

"Yeah." 

Ink returned to the window a few minutes later with the _regular burger and nuggets._

"Take the shit and leave." Ink growled.

"FUCK YOU. GIVE ME THE RADISH FRIES." Blue shriked.

"YEAH, WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE THE RADISH-" Dream was cut off.

Ink pulled out his gun.

"I said, leave." 

"Fuck. WE can get the fries and nuggets later. We're outta here." Blue hit the floor with the gas and they nearly flew into a sign before twisting and turning out into the sunset. 


End file.
